Mountains of Memory
by Alia1
Summary: (ONE OF THE ORIGINAL KND FANFICS. NOT A TAKE OFF!)The KND brutally splits up, but ten years later, when fate throws them together, they must overcome their differences to battle a greater evil. R&R s'il vous plait! R for language and some, interesting, sc
1. Haunting Memories

Jes: WE ARE BACK BABY!  
Greebo: Long time, no see, huh? But after two LONG LONG YEARS...  
Jes:WE'RE BACK! Alright ladies and gents, this is THE CHAPTER ONE! I hope you will all review!  
Greebo: Reviews are good. We enjoy them.  
Jes: I am the writer..  
Greebo: and i am the editor. Review acordingly. Please.  
Jes: For any more info see the Bio, so i dont take up anymore room in here, okay?and with no further ado....  
Greebo: We don't own 'em. Do sue us!

Chapter One:  
Haunting Memories

Kuki lounged lazily on her couch as she watched the rain pour down outside. Small drops zigzagged down the window pain, confusing her reflection and distorting her features. She blinked, long eyelashes momentarily covering her dark blue asian eyes, and slowly a single strain of pure black hair fell in her face. She brushed it aside, still staring out. A fat yellow cat hopped up next to her, purring loudly. Absent-mindedly she reached down and stroked it, still staring out the window.  
Finally, she stood up and walked back into her bedroom. Throwing clothes off, she wandered into the shower, turning the water up as hot as she could stand. She stood silently, letting the water wash over her, staring at the tiles. Quietly, she began to hum to herself, as she finished her shower. Once she was finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and her hair, and drifted into her closet. She noticed a pale brown sweater tucked in on the top shelf, and reached for it. As she pulled it down, a box came tumbling with it. Objects spilled out all over the floor, and she bent to pick them up. Her hand paused over a teddy bear. Suddenly, her eyes clouded, memory flashes before her.  
_A girl clutching a teddy bear, cries into it as her best friends yell and scream around her, throwing some things. Feeling upset and useless, she holds out a hand to try and make them stop, but they ignore her. Desperately, she flings herself into the group, pleading peace , and is rejected.  
"Go away, you thief!" one of them cries at her.  
"I'm not a theif! I didn't steal it!" she cries back, tears swelling in her eyes. The boy glares at her, disbelieving, and smacks her across the face.  
"LIar!" he screams, as the group erupts. She goes back to her bear, the only source of comfort she has, tries to block out the noise, as the world she's always known, turns upside-down._  
Kuki shook her head, and the thought drifted away again. She sat still as the memory washed over her, gone before it had even begun. She stared at the bear, staying completely still. Suddenly, she shivered, and stood up, and put the bear back on it's shelf.  
She grabbed a pair of pants and pulled the sweater over her head. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the top of her dresser, lit one, and shoved the rest of them and the lighter in her back pocket. Finally, she walked into her small kitchen, drying her hair with the towel. The cat followed seconds later, jumping up on the counter. She smiled at it, reaching for a can of cat food.  
"Hungry Butter?" she asked, pouring the cat food into a bowl. The cat ate right away, and she grinned as she watched it. 'No worries for a cat,' she thought, as Butter ate as if it was his last meal. Almost sensing his owner's mood, Butter paused in his eating, and meowed at her. She smiled again, blowing out a thin line of smoke. "Yes Butter, eat up. This might be our last good meal for awhile. No more Benny paying for our meals." Sighing, she poured her own food into a bowl, and microwaved it. A deafening sound roared over head, covering up everything else, but neither cat or human even flinched. As soon as the train had passed, she sat down at her table, digging into her bowl.  
She only had a few seconds of silence, before the door buzzer sounded throughout the house. Sighing again, she stood up and stumbled towards the door speaker.  
"Yes? Who is it?" she asked, pressing the button.  
"Actually, I'm looking for Miss Kuki Sanban." Said an elderly voice though the speaker. Kuki raised an eyebrow, trying to put a face to the voice.  
"That's me, lady. Who are you?" She asked again. The speaker's crackled as the old woman's response came back.  
"My name is Olivia Turnpike, and I am looking for the Kids Next Door." The silence that followed this remark was full and long. For a moment, Kuki thought she was dreaming, then she was stunned. Her mind racing, she instantly decided that the speakers were malfunctioning again, and she had misheard. But when the woman's voice came through again, she knew it couldn't be a mistake.  
"Are you not Number Three? Of the Kids Next Door?" she asked. Kuki collapsed beside the door, as her mind went blank. Her world had begun to darken, when she noticed that she had stopped breathing. Gasping for air, she tried vainly to collect her thoughts, before she leaned on the speaker button.  
"Come on up, Mrs. Turnpike." she breathed, before falling back to the floor again.  
Mrs. Olivia turned out to be exactly what Kuki had guessed. She was obviously over sixty years old, and had been distraught when she had reached Kuki's room and had found her passed out on the floor. Scooping the woman up with strange strength, she had been fussing over Kuki since she first arrived. Kuki watched her as she walked from one side of the small apartment to the other, looking at Kuki's paintings. Kuki saw, as she walked, something glimmer around her neck in the lamp light. As the woman turned, she saw a large key and a locket on a glittering chain. For a second, watching her walk, Kuki was flooded with memory again.  
_An evil laughter fills the air, as the girl makes her way through the deserted corridors. She glances nervously over her shoulder, as if hearing something. As she continues down the hall, she glances in each of the window's, but each room is empty. Finally, at the end of the hall, she finds the room she's looking for. Pulling objects from her pockets, she shivers as she works on the lock. Once she enters the room, she ignores all the cases on the walls, filled with glittering jewels, and moves straight for a pedestal in the center of the room. Lying on it, is a brilliantly glittering necklace, with a huge locket hanging down. As the evil laughter starts up again, she is reminded of what little time she actually has.  
_Kuki forcefully shook the memory away. There was no way that this woman owned the necklace. It was ridiculous. That necklace hd a chain made entirely from diamonds, and the locket itself had been worth thousands. Besides, it had been lost. _  
_She instead, turned her gaze to Mrs. Turnpike, who was now taking a seat across from her. She smiled.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mrs. Turnpike. It's just that it's been so long since I've heard that name.."she trailed off.  
"Well, thank you for letting me in. It's nice to see hospitality still exists." the old woman said, sitting up straightly. "Ever since the city decided to change all driving laws, I haven't been able to drive anywhere at a reasonable pace. The road rage these days are horrible!"  
"Your welcome Mrs. Turnpike. Would you like some tea? I was just about to make some." she offered, half getting up. Mrs. Turnpike waved her back down with a bony hand.  
"No time child, I need to talk to you. You are number Three, are you not?" Kuki inhaled sharply at the sound of the codename, causing Mrs. Turnpike to give her a worried look. "Have I upset you?"  
"Call me Kuki, Mrs. Turnpike." she said, getting up again to make the tea. "Are you sure you don't want any?" she asked again. Mrs. Turnpike waved her down again.  
"I told you, no time. We must talk. You see, I need your help. I need you to get the group together now though, so I can talk to you all though. I'm sure a few phone calls would get everyone down here. You were the only one I could find this quickly, before..." she trailed off for a second, looking small and weak for the first time since Kuki had met her. But in a second, she had her spirits back up. "Any way, I'm sure you could get everyone here in a couple of minutes, no?" Kuki sighed quietly, avoiding Mrs. Turnpike's hopeful gaze.  
"I'm sorry, but the Kids Next Door broke up years ago." she paused, as if realizing something. "10 years ago next week, actually. But anyway, I can't help you. The people you're looking for don't exist anymore."  
"But surely there is something you can do?" she asked. Kuki was about to reply, when something in the old woman's voice, caught her attention. She glanced up at the old lady, and saw her hopeful face, and the memory swung back at her.  
_"Surely there's something you can do?!" she asks, pleading with their leader who watches her over his dark glasses. The older boy shakes his head sadly at her.  
"I'm sorry, but this is this is the only way."  
"But there must be something that can pull everyone back!" she cries, searching the faces of the people she thought she knew around her. "Look at you? What happened to you? What happened to the teamwork?"  
"Kind of hard to work with someone you hate." Mutters the blond boy, glaring at his leader. The dark girl in the corner nods in agreement. "I sho' won't do anything with someone who won't even listen to anyone."  
"How about someone who always lies?" asks another boy, glaring at the dark girl., who opens her mouth in anger.  
"Lies! Why you goddamn son of a-"  
The littlest girl , the only one who wants peace, sighs.  
"The decision has been made!" says their leader, slamming down his hand. "If we can't work together, we won't work at all!"  
_Kuki surfaced from the memory gasping for air, as Mrs. Turnpike fanned her with her a piece of paper.  
"Are you all right?" she asked. Kuki nodded faintly. "That's the second time since I've been up here that you've pulled that stunt. Are you on some kind of medication? Have you been taking Chargers, or something?" she asks, looking down at the younger woman in distaste. Kuki's glance shifted downwards.  
"No, I've been off for two months and a week now." she blushed slightly as the woman's face changed to sympathetic. "I used to be a user, but I saw the error of my ways, Mrs. Turnpike."  
"Please call me Olivia, I hate my last name." Kuki giggled slightly. "My husband, god-rest-his-soul, was a user of Chargers. I know what you're going through child. It's not easy, is it? He started to clear up right before.." she choked on her words. "Before they came to get him. Horrible men who will stop at nothing. They are actually the reason I came to you, but.." Kuki blushed again.  
"I'm just not feeling to good. It fells like so long since the last time I used Chargers, and sometimes I just wish that I could.." she trailed off. Regaining her composure, she headed onward. "I'm sorry about all this Mrs. Turn..Olivia. My boyfriend just left a few days ago, I just lost my job, and I can still feel the affects every once in a while. Then this... I'm sorry that you couldn't find any help here. I hope that you had somewhere else to go." She could see form the woman's expression that she didn't, and she felt a wave of regret wash over her. She reached down, and took the old woman's hand in hers, and they sat for a moment in silence. Finally, Olivia got up and started to collect her things.  
"I'll be all right dearie. Thank you for your time." She was walking towards the door, when it was suddenly the door was bashed down, falling inside the apartment. Olivia screamed, and Kuki jumped and grabbed her as two men walked in thought he smoke, firing at where she had been. Old reflexes kicking in, Kuki reached for her thigh to pull out her gun, and cursed as the found it missing and noticed what she had just done.  
"How could they have followed me here?" shrieked the old woman next to her. Kuki shrugged off the thought, and not having time to think though, she broke off the legs of a nearby table and pulled the top sideways. Using it as a shield as she dragged herself and Olivia towards her bedroom door. Shots ricocheted off the table top, and as soon as they were both in the bedroom, she dropped the table and slammed the door shut. Olivia, using her strange strength again, tried to push the dresser in front of the door, and together they managed to move it. Moving towards the back window, Kuki ignored the sound of the gun men shooting the door down. She threw the window open and was about to jump out when the old woman caught her by the back of her sweater. She looked confused, until the woman pointed downward, and Kuki saw the distant street, covered in a thick fog. Her mind registered that if she was to jump, the outcome wouldn't be good, since they were on the 21nd floor. Her mind racing, she ran to the dresser, throwing out clothes, until she found her guns and a bottle of local beer, then threw both herself and the old woman into the bathroom, just as the door exploded.  
Inside the bathroom, she tucked the guns into belt and opened the window, this time checking. When she saw the small ledge outside, she signaled silently for Olivia to go out. Sliding out, the old woman teetered for a second above the city, then regained her balance and edged along the ledge. Once Kuki was sure the woman had her balance, she turned around and grabbed the bottle of beer and poured it all over the floor, in the bathtub, and on the window. Then, reaching in her back pocket for her lighter, she lit it and threw it into the bath tub, sliding as quickly as she could out the window, closing it behind her. Seconds later, the gun men broke the door down, and seeing the flames, cursed.  
Out on the ledge, Kuki tried not to look down at the dwindling city. The two women eased along until they made it to the fire exit, where they both climbed on. Catching their breath, Kuki glanced at the older woman.  
"Who was that?" she asked. The old woman shivered.  
"They are the men I was talking about. You see, my husband worked with some bad people, which is where he first started using Chargers. When things got to bad for him to handle, he decided he was going to quit his job, but by that time, he was in too deep. They killed my two twin sons to try to show him the point. But he ignored them. They came after him while he was in withdrawal, and he was powerless against them. I thought Id seen the last of them, until they came by my house the other day, demanding to see my granddaughter. It seems she picked up her grand-father's business, and had recently disappeared with several thousand dollars. They think that I'm hiding her, that I know where she is, and they've been following me ever since." Kuki looked at Olivia, her jaw hanging. She had never thought that this woman was involved with a gang like this one. She realized that she hadn't been holding up her end of the conversation, and stood up.  
"So, do you know where she is?" she asked, starting to climb down the ladder. The old woman sighed above her.  
"No. The last time I saw her, she was very upset and she gave me this to take care of." The woman brought out her necklace, with a giant key and locket.  
"I noticed it when you first came in," Kuki said, gazing still at the necklace. No blasting memory accompanied it this time, and she sighed.  
"She asked me to take care of this until she came back, which she said wouldn't be long." Olivia said coming down the ladder behind her.  
"When was that?" Kuki called up at her.  
"Two months ago, and I've heard from her once since."  
"Once?"  
"Yes, about a week ago, I got this broken up call from her. I couldn't understand much, but I did hear 'big trouble' and 'help' loud and clear. It was her that told me to come and find you. She said she used to live in your neighborhood." Kuki blinked at this, thinking through her mind, to see if she remembered seeing the old woman before.  
"What's her name?" she asked, jumping down from the bottom rung. She turned around to help Olivia, when she saw that the old woman was glued to her spot, staring off at something up ahead.  
"Oh no..." she mumbled, starting to clamber down. When she reached the bottom, a shot went off, hitting the trash bin next to them.  
"Shit" Kuki exclaimed, pulling out a gun and firing back. "Do you know anywhere safe we can go?" she asked, backing up with the woman into a doorway farther down the alley. The woman paused, thinking. "I mean, you had to be staying somewhere all this time, and it must be safe, 'cuz you can't live with these two around all the time."  
"No, I left there this morning, when they found me there. No, I've thought of another place. A warehouse in the bay. It'll be safe there."  
"Well, how do we get to this place?" she asked, finishing a round and reloading.  
"It's down by 20th and 19th. West of here."  
"Ok, let's loose these creeps and get there. Can you use a gun?" she asked, holding out her twin gun. The woman silently took it, and, holding onto a drainpipe, swung out at one of the oncoming gun men, hitting him with the butt. He fell flat backwards. Kuki nodded in approval.  
"That'll do. Let's go." Together, they jumped out, firing at the second gun man, who hid behind the trash bin. They turned to run away, when Kuki slowed and turned back. Gaining speed, she ran at the dumpster and jumped up ontop, leaping onto the other side and onto the second gun man's head, knocking him to the ground. Olivia came running back, to see Kuki standing over the aching man, holding gun in front of his face.  
"Leave us alone." she said, pausing in between words. The gun man looked up at her, speaking for the first time.  
"Or what?" he asked, still looking at the gun. She smiled.  
"Or I blow your brains out next time." With that she kicked him in the head. Then she turned and ran with Olivia.  
  
"So, now it's an us?" asked Olivia later, as they stood in the doorway of the warehouse. Kuki was calmly leaning against the frame, looking out at the bay.  
"Yeah, after what they did? Plus, I can't wait to see what they did to my apartment." she said dryly, then her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god, I forgot Butter."  
"I can get us some tomorrow morning, dear. That should be the least of our worries."  
"No, I mean my cat Butter. Oh my god, do you think they'd do anything to him?" Suddenly, she was in tears. "If they lay a hand on him, I'll.."she sunk slowly, "Oh I don't know what I'd do, but it'd be bad." She reached in her pocket for a cigarette. Producing one, she realized she had no lighter, and was about to put it away, when Olivia pulled one out of her coat.  
"Joey, my husband, used to smoke when he started to quit Chargers. He said it was the lesser evil. I still keep his lighter in my pocket wherever I go. It's one of the only links i have left of him." They stood silently for a moment, Kuki breathing out a long strand of smoke, and Olivia starring off in the distance. "We'll be safer here." she said, going back inside the warehouse. "And tomorrow we can go and get Butter. Both kinds." she smiled slightly, before retreating into the gloom of the warehouse. Kuki stayed out in the door, blowing more smoke out, as she drifted in and out of thoughts.  
Three days ago, she had been living happily. Sure, it was a small apartment, but it was cozy. She and Butter where finally on their own, and her job, waitressing at a local café, had been good. Best of all, before he had left, Benny had fixed the leak in the ceiling. No drips! Which had seemed at the time like the worst of her worries.  
Then, just the other day, the new guy at her work who had been hitting on her everyday for a month, went to far. She slapped him straight across the face, telling him to stay away. Unfortunately, she did not know that this was the manager's son, and when he complained to his dad, she lost her job. Kicked out on the street, she had roamed around until she got home. When she went to fix dinner that night, she noticed there wasn't much left in the pantry. From there on, it all went downhill. They wouldn't let her pick up her last check, the leak came back, and now there were gun men chasing her halfway across the city.  
She finished the cigarette, and went to go inside. When she entered, it was too dark for her to see, and she reached out in the darkness for something to guide her. She tripped around, until she finally managed to make out Olivia, who was sitting on the floor, with her back against a crate. She sighed, thankful at finding her new friend, and moved towards her.  
"Getting some sleep already, Olivia?" she asked, moving towards her. "You must be tired after all that today." the woman stayed quiet, and Kuki slowed. "Olivia?" she called. The temperature dropped suddenly, and Kuki felt the hairs on her arms prick. She moved faster towards the old lady. "Olivia!" she yelled, jumping over a crate. When she finally reached the older woman, she gasped in terror. Blood was seeping through the woman's shirt in three places, and she had a stab wound in her leg, the knife still stinking out of it. An ironic smiley face that had been carved deeply into her forehead grinned evilly out at the world. Kuki cried out, leaning in to the woman, who's eyes fluttered open.  
"Kuki?" she asked, coughing.  
"Yes Olivia."  
"You are such a pretty girl." she smiled slightly, before pain flickered over her face. Groaning, she looked up into Kuki's eyes.  
"Olivia," Kuki started, but she couldn't get out anymore. The woman held her gaze, coughing again, struggling to make full sentences.  
"Kuki...help me. Go to...island."  
"Island? What island?"  
"Near Canary Island ...." she managed, breathing heavily, "Find the Cat Cry island...lagoon of fallen Angels. You can find it. Please....for me. Open....door in the vines....find...my granddaughter." she squeezed her eyes shut, as if to block out the pain. "Please Kuki.. my last hope. Will you?"  
"Yes," she choked, "Yes, Yes I promise I will, Olivia Turnpike."  
"Just Olivia.....hate my last name." She smiled, before falling back, her eyes closed. Kuki stared in disbelief, holding the dead woman in her arms.  
"Olivia?" she whispered, then getting louder, "Olivia!"  
"You're too late girlie." said one of the gun men, stepping out of the shadows. "You should have killed us when you gto the chance, 'cuz now I'm gonna kill you." he grinned, stepping towards her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she looked around, noticing for the first time, that the old lady was clutching something tightly in her right hand. The man stopped as he saw her staring at it. "Whatcha lookin' at girlie? What's that?" She leaned in towards it, but stopped as she heard the sound of a cocking gun. "Move and I'll blow your brains out." He said seriously. She sat frozen in place, her eyes darting back and forth, until she noticed her twin gun sitting near the dead woman. Her breathing quickened at the sight of her only escape, and she looked at the advancing gun man out of the corner of her eye. Gaining courage, she rolled across the ground, a bullet grazing her shoulder, and kicked the gun out of his hand. Quickly snatched up the gun, turning towards the man. He stared, wide eyed into the barrel of the gun.  
"Now listen girlie.." he started, but she cut him off.  
"Die bastard." she said, calmly, firing a shot into his stomach. He fell to his knees, looking down at the wound in horror. Finally, he brought his eyes up to hers, mumbling.  
"Bitch. 'M glad I killed your old bat. Deserved to die." He struggled to say. Anger flared inside her.  
"You bastard!" she screamed, as she fired another shot, and another and another. His body shook as the bullets filled him, and he slumped to the ground, creating a pool of blood. She stood gasping over him, shaking in fury. Her shaking turned to convulsing as the realization crept over her. Never had she killed so cold bloodedly, and her gun slipped from her hand. "You goddamn bastard." she said, quieter. Then, regaining her senses, she turned and knelt by Olivia, grasping her right hand. Carefully, she drew out of the hand, the necklace with the locket and key. Slowly, as if in a trance, she opened up the locket and stared at the portrait inside.  
Inscribed, were the words; _My friends, my family, my life._ The picture was of Olivia and her husband, standing in front of their grandchildren, the Delightful Children from down the Lane.


	2. Detective, Reporter, Teacher

Jes: we're back,. and kicking!  
Greebo: few small points:This chapter is broken up into three parts,  
Jes: each labeled with the emotion that memories provoke the given character.  
Greebo: Disclaimer: Although we do not own any KND characteres, Jerry IS ours, from the depts of her mind...  
Chapter Two: The Detective, the Reporter, and the Teacher.  
  
Anger  
  
Silence crept over the empty police office. The lights were off, and every thinkg was still, except for a one lone person, trying to cram in his last bit of work before the long weekend. Hunched over his computer sat Wallabe Beatles. He hadn't moved much for several hours, barely blinking, sipping his coffee every few minutes. He hadn't even noticed when it went cold long ago. He was completely engrossed by the work before him, not even noticing as another man walked up behind him. Skirt-lifting Jerry Flint, Wallabe's long time detective partner and best friend, leaned slightly against the flimsy wall of the tiny cube.  
Wally, you really gotta lay off it sometime, you know. Jerry said, sighing as his partner took another sip of hardening coffee. Wally didn't even look up, but grunted at his partner.  
I got this one Jerry. It's on the tip of my fingers, I can feel it. Wally said, as he held up his fingers as if to show.  
Jerry chuckled. You never give up, do you? He asked. Wally swung around in his chair to face him, looking him in the eye. He stared Jerry down for a second, then sighed.  
I gotta get this one, Jerry. Sam's gonna close this case monday if I don't figure it out. That'll be my third closed case in a row. And you know what happens then. Jerry kicked the air. Wally nodded. Yeah, I get kicked out, lose my job. Now you don't want that to happen to your old partner, do you?You got a point. Jerry agreed. But we've been through the file hundreds of times. Nothing's changed, man. The man's gonna stay dead. The fact's are gonna be the the same everytime you look at it. Jerry reached over and shut off the computer, to Wally's loud protest. Jerry ignored him. Cummon, let's go out and get some real coffee. We can take the paper file with us if you want, but if you're gonna work all night, you might as well do it somewhere with atmosphere. He grinned down at his partner, who sighed, standing up.  
Okay Jerry. But you're paying. Wally warned, as he reached for his coat.  
Atmosphere ended up being a diner down a few blocks, by the name of The Early Bird. It had dingy lights, and even worse food. The prices were changed each day according to the owner's mood, and costumers had to make sure they didn't sit still for too long, or they might stick to their seat. It was never cheerful, but always open.  
Jerry flirted with their waitress, a thin blond, and Wally pulled out the file to look over again. Minutes later, he had another cup of coffee in his hand, and was trying to read and listen to Jerry talk at the same time.  
Cummon buddy, Jerry said, when he realized Wally obviously wasn't listening to his blond joke, Put that down, would you? Whoever killed the guy, killed him, but that file isn't going to change, even with you reading it all the time. Jerry said, sighing as he pushed down the file. Wally reluctantly put it aside and faced his partner.  
I just don't get it, Jerry. I know someone killed him, but there's no motive. He didn't cheat on his wife, he paid all of his bills on time, he didn't do drugs or charge, he never pissed anyone off. He was a clean man. so why is he dead? Wally sifted the pictures out of the file, shuffling though them.  
Jerry sighed. We already checked out everything man, let it go for now. You've done everything you can. I don't want to see you go, but there's nothing left.We talked to all three witness', Wally went on, ignoring his partner and still flipping, We checked the scene over and over again, we talked to everyone who knew him, but nothing. Not a trace of anything wrong.So maybe he killed himself. Jerry said, taking the pictures from Wally, Or it was a mugging, like the department thinks. I mean, you heard what the wife said. He was rich, and he sometimes liked to show off. Plus, he was missing all his rings and his wallet. He was just lucky to die with a family member nearby. Jerry sipped his coffee, spreading the pictures out on the table.  
Yeah, lucky the sister-in-law was shopping with him that day. Wally pointed at the picture of the sister-in-law. Jerry picked it up, studying.  
She kinda looks like our waitress. he compared, then breathed through his teeth. Damn fine is the only word for it. as if on cue, the waitress walked towards them.  
How's your coffee boys? she asked.  
Good, thank you. Wally said and rolled his eyes as he saw Jerry grin.  
It's as good as you are lovely. Jerry replied, looking her up and down, making her blush. He took this as persmission to move on, grinning wider, and grabbing her hand. He made like to kiss it, when his face momentarily fell. He paused, but recovered nicely, brushing her hand with his lips, and smiling nicely as she walked away. He looked slightly mournfuly at her short skirt as she walked off.  
Wally stared at him in disbelief. He asked, was that? Jerry shrugged. He picked up the picture of the sister-in-law again, waving it at Wally.  
Like our deceased friend's sister-in-law, this lovely lady was married. he put it down, pointing to a ring on the girl's hand in the picture, then to the waitress. I felt the ring when I grabbed her hand. Somewhat disheartened, he slumped in his seat. Wally covered his eyes, laughing at his friend's misfortune, when he stopped dead. He sat suddenly up, instantly removing his hands. He sat frozen with a look of bewilderment.  
he asked, leaning in towards the picture. Jerry nodded.  
All the good one's are, he said, but Wally cut him off.  
No, I meant the Sister-in-law. When we were questioning her the other day, she made sure that we both knew she was single. Unmarried. Jerry grinned again.  
he laughed, They sure do like to tell us that, don't they buddy? Then he got it. Jerry sat up straight like a lightning bolt.  
Wally nodded. Exactly what I was thinking. If she's not married, then where, he pointed to the picture, did she get this ring? What day was this picture taken? Wally felt his blood start to pump again.  
The day of the murder. That's why she looks so sad. Jerry said, as he checked the date.  
Do we have another picture of her, since then? Wally asked. Jerry riffled through the file, as Wally took out the will and reread it.  
Jerry nodded. Yup. Here's the picture you took the day we interviewed her, three days later. And guess what? Wally looked up. Jerry was pointing to her left hand. No ring. That other one was a diamond one too.Says here that he left all his money to his wife, his brother, and his sister-in-law.Jerry why didn't we see this before?I dunno. But this is the break we need. If we go interview her now, then we might break through on this case! They both shot up, and gathered the papers. After hurriedly paying their bill, they rushed out and into their car, racing towards the woman's house.  
Twenty minutes and two run-red lights later, they arrived. The lights were out and the cold silent house loomed over them. Looking at each other, they silently decided that this wasn't a problem. Ringing the doorbell, they waited outside until the door opened slightly. A pair of small green eyes peered out at the partners.  
What do you want? asked the pair of eyes. Wally stepped in front of his partner, flashing his badge.  
Detectives Beatles and Flint. We just had a few more questions we forgot to ask you, Miss Hitch. he said.  
One second she said, closing the door, and reopening it wider. she said, ushering them in. They stepped in as she opened the door enough. What do you want to know at this ungodly hour in the morning?First off, Wally said, cunsulting a pad of paper, We needed to ask you if you knew when your sister and her husband where married? Jerry raised an eyebrow, but Wally winked at him.  
Umm..i can't remember the year. Ms. Hitch said, thinking. Oh, but I know it was June 19th though. Why?We couldn't find this information in our files. What were you wearing the day of the mugging? Wally asked. He thought noticed her mouth twitch in a faint smile as he said mugging', but disregarded it as wishful thinking.  
Dark red satin skirt, with a black cashmere sweater. Red pumps, and stockings. Why does it matter?Excuse me, Jerry cut in, But weren't you also wearing a ring too? A thick gold ring with diamonds as I recall. She nodded, and he continued. Could we have a look at it? he asked. She nodded again, still puzzled, and went up the stairs towards her room. Jerry turned to his partner.  
Why'd you want to know their wedding date? he asked, but Wally just smiled, leaving his partner to glare at him. As Miss Hitch came back down stairs, and handed a ring to Wally.  
Thank you. And when did you get this? Wally asked, looking closely at the ring. She stared at him, confused.  
About three years ago. I bought it from a jewelers not far from here. I have the receipt, if you'd like to see it.Three years ago, you say? Then why does the inscription inside say: _We will always treasure our days together. 6/19/18_? Panic visibly crossed her face, and she started to back away. Jerry grinned.  
Where you going Miss Hitch? he asked. She backed away a little more, then lunged for a small table, ripping a drawer onto the ground. Wally jumped at her, wrenching her away, but not before she got the gun. She fired two shots in her panic, one hitting Jerry on the shoulder. They struggled momentarily, but Wally's strenghth overcame her. He held her, as the grinning Jerry put handcuffs on her.  
Miss Angela Hitch, you are arrested for an assault on an officer and probably for the cold murderuous death of your brother-in-law but that'll have to wait for the arrest warrant. You have the right to remain silent... Wally tuned out the rest of the Miranda Rights, as they hauled the struggling woman into the car. Maybe he wasn't going to lose his job after all.  
The next morning, he stumbled into work. His matted yellow hair hung in his face, as he slumped into his desk, followed by an equally tired Jerry. Their director walked by, and nodded cheerfully at them, and dropped something on Wally's desk.  
She cracked last night. Killed him so that she and her sister could split the money left behind. Good job Beatles. You too Flint. Next case is sitting in front of you. With that, he walked away.  
They both sat stunned for a minute, staring at the red folder. Thanks Sam! Jerry called after him sarcastically. Then they both turned towards the folder in front of them.  
Already? No down time? As soon as we finish one, here's another. Wally complained, leaning back. I was gonna try and take a vacation. Somewhere to relax.A vacation is what you'll be taking, but not to relax. Sam said, popping up again, behind Jerry who yelped and fell to the floor. One of your old cases has been opened back up boys. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Your tickets are in there. Have fun! And he walked away again.  
Jerry pulled himself back into his chair. I wish he wouldn't pop up like that. It's freaky. Jerry said, clutching his heart.  
I heard that Flint. said Sam popping up again. Jerry fell again, and Sam laughed. Wally chuckled as he opened the case folder.  
It's the Derring case. he said, picking up the tickets. We're off to some place called Canary Island. Middle of the Pacific Ocean. That's strange though. I don't remember anything about an island when we first did this case. he said turning to his partner, who now kept glancing over his shoulder.  
It's probably the development that made them reopen the case. He said, finally turning around.  
Good job Flint. Actually, Canary is an island near Berrie island. Sam said as he popped up for the third time. Jerry backed slowly away and sat on Wally's desk.  
And what is Berrie Island? he asked, glaring.  
The sister island to Sunset Island. Sam grinned wider. Jerry raised an eyebrow.  
Sam, why don't ya just stay and tell us about the case? Wally asked, watching his boss smile.  
Okay okay. It's just so fun to catch you off guard. he laughed, then suddenly became serious. Here's the deal. You know how the case was before, right? The Derring twin brothers murdered in the same night. Reason? Kiled by drug dealers. The only problem was they had no drugs in their system or in their history. Only some on the bodies. Case was closed because all the evidence fit. Right? Wrong. A week ago, someone shows up at one of their daughter's house, threatens her and her family. Also, we found some ties to activity with some rough people during their father's life time. There's also been some noise down in the south alantic. Sunset island, is the closet place we can find that matches the readings. Jerry asked, cutting in, What does Berrie Island have to do with anything?That's where you'll be staying. Can I finish? Jerry nodded, satisfied. Any way, their's been some noise down there, made by some of the guys that these boys used to run with. And some fresh murders, of people that the Derring's used to work with, thier friends, excetera.  
We need you to go check this place out, and see what's going on. If it's just some druggies trying to get all their money back or if it's some serial killer who likes the family, we need to know. We don't want anyone else dying. Okay? They both nodded, and Sam patted Jerry on the back. Okay. You leave tomorrow. We've got stats on four people who are our leads in this case now. Everything you need is in the file. But if I were you, I'd go home and get some rest. You've had a hell of a night. he winked at them. Have a good tip and catch our man! Sam said, finally leaving them alone, the partners sitting, staring at the folder in front of them.  
Wow. Okay, Jerry finally said, picking up the tickets. I guess he's right, you know. We should get some sleep. This is going to be one long flight.Yeah, Sure.Wally said, straring at the tickets.  
What's wrong Wally? Don't want to go on an all expenses paid trip to an exotic island? Jerry asked, grinning.  
No, I just wonder if we can actually finish the case this time. Wally thought aloud, as he stood up and reached for his coat. Jerry grinned.  
Of course we can. We can do anything! You know why? Because we're-The Kids Next Door. he mumbled quietly. His eyes popped open as he realized what her just said.  
I was thinking more along the lines of The two best looking Detecives in the city', but hey! Jerry raised an eyebrow at his partner. What was that? Sounds like some sort of cult thing. Pretty stupid Wally.Yeah, it was pretty stupid. He sighed, pushing the thoughts that came flooding into his mind away. Finally, one made it to the front of his mind.  
_  
The blond boys sits, feeling cold, tired and betrayed. Three hours ago his leader and best friend left him to check out the warehouse he currently sits outside of. Still no sign. He taps his foot in annoyance, and is turning to leave, when a sound nearby catches his attention.  
Numbuh One? he calls out at the noise. A head pokes around towards him.  
Guess again kid. Suddenly, the head starts to shoot at him, and the boy runs for cover, grabbing his own gun.  
Whaja do with Numbuh One?! he yells at the gun man who shoots back.  
He asks. The boy faulters for a moment.  
The ahther kid. Bald, sunglasses, funny accent. the gun man raises an eyebrow at his last statement, shaking his head and shooting again.  
You're the only one here kid. If anyone was with you, they left long ago. Anger flaring inside him, that Numbuh One would turn his back on him, he fires back. Why would his leader, his best friend, leave him alone with these people? Why would he let him down? Why would he betray him?  
He flinches at the thought, as a bullet grazes his shoulder, and he fires back, pushing his thoughts away, as he battles against uneven odds alone._  
  
Wally? Wally! Jerry's voice snapped him out of his memory. You all right? You look funny. He put in his coat, nodding.  
I'm fine. Just thinking.Well don't hurt yourself. he grinned. Wally didn't respond. I'm serious. I've never seen you think like that. Jerry said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, flinching.  
How's your arm coming? Wally asked, standing up and grabbing his coat and Jerry's. He shrugged.  
Could be better.  
  
Pain  
The thing Abigail Lincoln liked most about the morning was reading her name on the front page of the newpaper. It had taken her four years writing for _The Know_ to get there the first time, but she had. And once again, her story had the headline.  
She hummed to herself, as she showered and dressed, eating a hot breakfast, then taking a cab to work. As she entered the paper's office, she smiled and waved to the security guy, who grunted and rolled his eyes. Throwing her bags down by her desk, she slid the paper onto the table in the break room.  
Read it and weep ladies and gents. she said as everyone moaned. Front page, agin'. Now I believe some of you owe me some money. she held out her hand, as a few people reached for their wallets.  
It's not fair Abby. Seven days in a row shouldn't be legal. a pretty blond complained, handing her a twenty.  
Yeah Abs. What about the rest of us? Don't we get a chance? A brunette asked, also forking over a twenty. Abby grinned.  
Yeah, because I made my point. You work hard enough, you can get your story as the headline for a whole week. she paused as she counted the money. Slowly, she looked up. Anthony? I sho' know you were in on this. Fork it over. A small man also handed over a twenty, glaring. She smiled at everyone in the room, then turned and walked out. Waiting outside for her was reheaded, ace photographer Chrissy Edwards. She and Chrissy had been the best Journalist/Photographer team at The Know for the past two years, becomming the envy of their co-workers and the receiver of hundreds of offers at other newspapers. Best friends and former roomies, there wasn't much they didn't know about each other. But they did both have their secrets.  
There, that's half the cash, since you were the only one to bet on my side. Abby said, handing Chrissy half the money. Chrissy stuck out her tongue at the others walking out of the break room and wandered off to her desk, Abby following behind.  
A whole week Abby. And now we're rich. It's a good thing you got a big mouth. And a big ego.I do not have a big ego. I've got talent. she retaliated, grinning. Chrissy rolled her eyes, sitting down. Abby also sat down, opening up three or four pages one her computer at once, reading over them.  
Abby spent the first half of her day reading over her latest pieces, and then some time gossiping, searching around any tips that sounded real. The day ticked by slowly, and Abby tried no tot watch the clock. She loved her job, but she was always ready for more and more action. She hated dull mornings like this, but she knew from experience that there were days like this. She just had to muscle through it.  
When it was about lunch time, her phone rang. The caller was just finishing, when Chrissy popped up on the other side of her cube.  
Thank you very much. Abby said, hanging up the phone and reaching for her coat. Chrissy handed her her notepad and pencil.  
Where you going, Miss Headline? She asked, reaching behind her for her camera.  
We've got a story to write. Abby answered, trying to get her arms in the right holes. Jues got another tip.How do you get so many of those? The blond asked, leaning over into her cube. Chrissy rolled her eyes, grabbing her camera, as they walked towards their manager's office.  
You gotta just know th' right people. Abby grinned, knocking on the door of her boss' room. When there was no immediate answer, she knocked again. After no second answer, Chrissy groaned.  
I guess you can't write that story quite yet. You don't have permission. the blond smirked. Abby was lunging for her, when Chrissy grabbed her wrist.  
Ignore her, she's still jealous. she said. Let's go to lunch and see what the boss says afterwards, ok? Abby nodded glumly, slightly put out at the thought of not being able to write the story right away.  
Okay. But I want to walk down and check it out anyway. she agreed.  
Fine with me, but where is it?It's a tip about a fire downtown. I want to get th' info, even if I don't have rights to write yet. Chrissy shook her head, as they walked out and down he street.  
They had lunch in a small restaurant nearby, spending much more money than Abby had meant to, but with her new found wealth, she couldn't help it. They talked through lunch, commenting on people as they passed by, talking about what they would do with a million dollars, complimenting the food.  
When they had finally finished and paid their bill, they walked down the few blocks to the scene of the fire. It was less than a frenzy when they got there. The fire was obviously winding down by this time, and the crowd had mostly diminished to the elderly and the un employed. But there were still quite a few people around. Abby quckly moved to the front, Chrissy following behind in her wake.  
Excuse me, Abby called, racing up to a fireman. Can you tell me what happened here?Look lady, I'm busy. he answered. Why don't you ask one of those people who've been out here in the way since it started? he suggested, turning on a hose in his hand, and flooding the area around her. She picked her way through the crowd, until she made it to the inside ring of people.  
Excuse me. Can I ask you a few questions? she asked a random lady, who was watching the now burnt down building.  
My poor building, she mumbled, then, as if just noticing Abby, she looked her up and down. Who're you? she asked.  
I'm Abby Lincoln, with _The Know_. Can you tell me what happened here? She asked, trying to look polite and professional. The woman stepped back a step.  
The newspaper? she asked, fluffing her hair suddenly. The people around her began to shuffle too, some even turning around towards her.  
Yes, actually. And this is my photographer, Chrissy Edwards. she said, gesturing at Chrissy as she pulled out her camera, and began to adjust the lens. Take a few pictures of the remains, Chrissy. she said, then turned back to the woman. Now if you could please answer some questions...  
The next half hour was hard work for both girls. Abby interviewed half the crowd, and even when she thought she couldn't interview anymore, they kept comming. Since the internet crash in 2027, everyone read the newspaper, and it was a big deal to be put it in. Chrissy took a roll of film on the buliding and the owner, and a few more of the firemen than she should have, but Abby let it slide. When everyone had finally lost interest, and the last of the fire engines pulled away, Abby slid into a nearby bench.  
God, I'm tired. Chrissy complained, as she sat next to Abby on the bench.  
You didn't have to keep up a goddamn smile for almost and hour. She better let me write this story, Abby said, standing back up.  
The second they got back to the office, Abby marched straight up to her boss' office, knocking again on the door. Chrissy, beside her, wished her good luck, but she didn't need it. Unlike the rest of the writers, she was not intimidated by her stern, fire-happy boss.  
This time when she knocked, the door opened, revealing Ida, her boss', tight face.  
Why hello Abby. Just the person I wanted to see. Ida said, smiling but somehow still looking angry and appauled at the thought of a mere reporter thinking she was important enough to talk to her. Ida intimdated everyone in the office but Abby. There was a rumor that she had fired a man just for sneezing in her office. Abby didn't believe a word of it, and had learned early on that to gain Ida's respect, you needed to stare down, or up, the six foot three, ridiculously short haired, german descent woman. She smiled tightly. Won't you come in my office?Sure, you're just who I wanted to see. Abby retorted.  
Really? What did you come for? she asked, her smile never moving. Abby smiled back. The only trouble she had talking to Ida was keeping up that fake smile. But reporters often have to get used to hours on end with a fake smile. When Abby had first started, she had honestly gone home at night and worked on her cheek and jaw muscles.  
I got a tip,: Abby started, entering the office, from a friend that there was a big fire downtown and I wanted to write th' story for it. she said, watching her boss' smile. It still hadn't moved an inch.  
Sure, ofcourse you can. Ida said.  
Abby opened her mouth to argue, when she realized she had won the first point. She closed her mouth, and turned back to Ida. Ida was saying, I have some very important news to give you. Please, sit down. she gestured towards some chairs inside her office, quietly closing the door. Recently, you've been doing some very good articles, headliners in fact. So when I got this special tip this morning, you were exactly the person I wanted to cover this story.I'm flattered, but what's the story? she asked, relaxing a bit.  
Well, have you ever heard of Berrie Island? She asked. Abby shook her head. Well, recently, there has been a lot of tourist activity there, and the resort has become an over night success. Beautiful beaches, nice hotel, but not much buisness usually. Until now. Recently, a local newspaper reorted a story about how children where being stolen out of the local communities and the then-small resort. There were some wild rumors about the children dissapearing into the choral reef. Now, you know how America responds to thinks like this. The reports might be fake, but you know how it goes. Everyone wants to know what's going on down there. So everyone is either going to look for themselves or they want to read about it from our paper. That's where you come in. She paused. We made a deal with the owner, Mr. Minlight, that we'd write up a positive review for the resort, if he'd allow us to send an employee there for free and do some research and poking around. You go for free and get a good headline. So. Any questions? She smiled, triumphantly. Abby sat still for a moment, waiting for the punch line.  
That's it? I don't mean t' sound rude, but that's the deal? Just some missing people?The island is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It's costing us a fortune to send someone there, so it had better be a big deal. Also, our readers have been dying for us to do stories on places outside the ciy, and this is about as far as you can get from the city. It's a small island, so you can write up on the resort and satisfy our readers geting another headline. Two for one! she paused for a breath. Now, are you willing to go? Abby sat back for a second, trying ot think of a downside. Paid vacation at some resort, just to write about a few tourist's bratty kids disappearing.  
Sure, I'll do it. She said, grinning at the thought of getting to go to the beach again. It'd been years.  
Good. You'll leave tomorrow. Here are your tickets. Oh and Abby? Abby turned around as she started to leave.  
she asked, looking hopeful. Maybe the day could get better.Take the day off, you need some rest!' Yeah. That's what she should say, Abby thought.  
I want that fire story on my desk before you leave work today. She smiled, then closed the door, shutting Abby out. Chrissy came bounding suddenly up beside her.  
So, what she say? Can we do it? Is the fire story a go?Ofcourse we can do it, but it's got to be done before th' end of work today. Abby said, walking back towards their cubes.  
Chrissy shrugged. No prob, but why so quick? What's the rush?I leave tomorrow. she said, still dazed at the sudden turn of events.  
Leaving? Where? Are you leaving _The Know _? Chrissy asked, suddenly alarmed. Several people overheard, and heads started popping up over cubicles. Abby shook her head, sushing her friend.  
No. I'm leaving for some island, where th' tourist have been, mysteriously disappearing.' Sounds kind of cliché, huh? I'm gonna write th' story on it.Won't you need a good photographer? Chrissy asked, looking suddenly hopeful. Abby shook her head sadly.  
Looks like I'm flying this one solo. I only have one ticket there and back. Sorr 


End file.
